The Fierce Games: The Alpha's Curse
by The Striking Storms
Summary: Six cults. Three powerful cats. The Fierce Games. Battle to submission. One mission. Survive.
**Cult Allegiances**

 **Alpha Cult**

Leader: Vielsel: A black tom with orange stripes and green eyes. (Power: Strength)

Second-in-command: Fedora: A creamy she-cat with a black fedora and hazel eyes. (Power: Telepathy)

Herb Cat: Nishaeta: A dark brownish-green she-cat with bright green eyes and blue scarf. (Power: Healing)

Fighters:

Kypheria: A sleek dark grey she-cat with a live flame-like shimmer, dark grey wings with same shimmer, and golden eyes that turn to flames when angry or unsettled. (Power: Flame, Telekinesis, and Flight)

Arisha: A white she-cat with grey devil-like horns and icy blue eyes. (Power: Ice)

Kerchi: A red tom with white paws and green eyes. (Power: Lava) Jasde: A dark brown tom with green paws and green eyes. (Power: Earth)

Pavarte: A light grey she-cat with blue eyes. (Power: Water)

Kemonparre: A yellow tom with black racing stripes. (Power: Speed) Peffre: A giant red tom with grey splotches. (Power: Strength)

Sumila: A small, beautiful pinkish-silver and white furred she-cat. (Power: Love) Draketh: A large, handsome black tom with grey paws and red eyes. (Power: Stone)

Travish: A small grey tom with white eyes. (Power: Sees parts of the future)

Acropolis: A creamy white she-cat with gorgeous purple eyes. (Power: Teleportation)

Straketh: A snow-white tom with silver eyes. (Power: Snow) Cain: A light brown tom with black paws and black eyes. (Power: Shadows)

Daemon: A red tom with black stripes, one black eye, and one white eye. (Power: Death) Wikked: A pretty silver she-cat with strange orange eyes. (Power: Duplication)

Chief: A huge light grey tom with blue eyes and even bigger dark grey wings. (Power: Flight)

Slintment: tuxedo tom with sharp green and blue eyes. (Power: Superspeed)

Sleshor: Thickset grey and white she-cat with grumpy yellow eyes and frazzled whiskers. (Power: reading minds) Glarsh: Light-grey she-cat with white paw-tips and ear-tips. White curly tail and smirking blue eyes. (Power: Can temporarily take away other's power.) (Trained by: Sleshor)

 **Omega Cult**

Leader: Kasherin: Icy-blue she-cat with tiny icicles hanging off her belly. (Power: Ice)

Second-in-command: Libiethon (Power: Can see the past)

Herb Cat: Dextale (Power: Can heal small gashes with blessed paw)

Fighters:

Lawmeische: Snow-white she cat with blue paws, tail base and scarf. White wings tipped with blue at the ends. Golden eyes with violet pupils. (Power: Flight, Psychic, Water/ice)

Lawliet: Blue tom with white paws, scarf and tail-tip. Blue wings with white tips at the ends. Violet eyes with golden pupils. (Power: Flights and Fire/lava)

Chinx: Pale blue she-cat with dark blue paws, ears and tail-tip. Ice-blue eyes. (Power: Ice)

Fawler: Midnight-black tom with blue rings on legs, forehead, ears and tail. Yellow eyes. (Power: Moonlight)

Titania: Pinkish-purple she-cat with red mark on forehead, dark purple ear tufts and a split tail. Purple eyes. (Power: Shadow Traveling)

Volt: Electric yellow she-cat with spiky white scarf and black eyes. (Power: Electricity)

Ember: Red-orange tom with white scarf and tail with navy blue eyes. (Power: Fire) Steam: Blue tom with white frill and dark blue spines and a mermaid-like tail and light blue eyes. (Power: Water)

Verde: Light brown she-cat with leaf-like tail and thorny spikes on her chest and paws. Hazel eyes. (Power: Nature)

Leilo: Dark purple she-cat with yellowish rings and cunning green eyes. (Power: Can run through anything)

Pesiro: Long, sleek golden-yellow tom with red rings on forehead and tail. (Power: Super-strength)

Lasperette: White she-cat with a purple scarf , purple ears and a purple fluff on the end. (Power: Psychic)

Phoenix: Blazing red she-cat with red and orange wings (Power: Fast Flight)

Fighters-to-be:

Aspen: Brown tom with white frill down to his chest and white tail tip. Adorable dark-brown eyes. (Power: Dark matter) (Trained by: Titania)

Hafhelk: Purple and white tom with white hindpaws and cunning green eyes (Telekinesis) Beolur: Yellow tom with orange hind-paws and tail-tip. Sharp blue eyes. (Power: Temptation) (Trained by: Persio)

Scouler: Tiny pink and white she-cat with crescent shape on forehead. Cute pink eyes. (Power: Duplication) (Trained by: Lasperette)

 **Delta Cult**

Leader: Jericho: A red tom with gold stripes and odd grey eyes. (Power: Invisibility)

Second-in-command: Ebony: Extremely dark brown she-cat with striking purple eyes and golden rings on tail. (Power: Can temporarily blind others)

Herb Cat: Sagera: A black she-cat with white "stars" on forehead. (Power: Can read the stars)

 **Beta Cult** Leader: Buecranin:

Second-in-command: Crefture: Light and dark brown she-cat with green eyes with a spark of blue in the middlee. (Power: Can create rifts in the earth/Ravines)

Herb Cat: Echo: White and light grey and sea-green eyes. (Power: Has future-seeing dreams)

 **Zeta Cult**

Leader: Dariano: A bulky tom with orange fur and blue eyes. (Power: Heat Radiation)

Second-in-command: Beshira: A beautiful she-cat with chocolate colored fur and green eyes. (Power: Vines)

Herb Cat: Winshkey: A blind yellow tom. (Power: Fog)

 **Omicron Cult**

Leader: Kronos: A white tom with grey horizontal stripes and yellow eyes. (Power: Takes away others emotions)

Second-in-command: Slotte: A muscular brown tom with wolf-like blue eyes. (Power: Mind control)

Herb Cat: Miteria: A light grey she-cat with ombre-to-white paws and pale green eyes. (Power: Can summon spirits of the dead)

Hey! Me, (TSS), and Frostie are going to be writing this...Crossover? It is where cats from each Cult compete in the "Fierce Games" to win their clan more power. Just an Idea we have!


End file.
